With a Question Mark and a Smiley
by Crimson Flares
Summary: In which he promises to tell me his secret on Graduation. #03


**With a Question Mark and a Smiley**

* * *

_By **Crimson Flares**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, just the plot. If another story has the same plot, please don't blame me, it would merely be a coincidence.

* * *

**NOTE: **This is my own experience! :)

* * *

**LEGEND:**

_**BOLD AND ITALICIZED:** _Text

Normal: Normal dialogue

_Italicized: Flashback_

* * *

**'_Nonoko-chan! Anna-chan!Promise me you won't give his number to anyone else.' _**I sent. Nonoko and Anna, two of my best friends who indeed were twins, were asking for Natsume's number. I was reluctant, though. I didn't really want to give his number to people... He _is _my crush and friend, of course I would be possessive.

**_'We promise! We just wanna prank him a little. And our plan will surely help in your relationship.'_ **Anna sent, but Nonoko added a,

**'Probably yeah, but still! Please, Mikan-chan?'**

**_'Well, okay...'_** I typed and added the numerals after the last word. Anna then asked me to give her the script of what she could say, so I won't be upset by however she'd prank him.

**'_Come on, Mikan-chan! You're part of this too!' _**I received immediately after I gave his number. I sat and thought, wanting to be wise about it.

And suddenly, a light bulb _popped! _above my head. I snickered and snatched my IPhone from the bed, excitedly typing in those letters.

_**'Tell him this: This is Private Detective Conan, and I suppose you are Natsume Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga Industries. I sent you this message to inquire, or perhaps, to investigate how you manage to get girls deeply infatuated with you with hardly a blink. First things first, why were you born with such charms possible to be compared to Adonis's? Are you somehow his reincarnation? And secondly, who is the girl you like?'** _

I was slightly giggling as I punched the 'send' on the screen. I personally thought that it was a funny joke.

And even the twins thought so as well. She replied, **_'Oh my gosh, Mikan-chan! That's was soooo funny. Where'd you get the idea?'_**

**_'Do you think he'll fall for it? And oh, I've sent it already!'_**Nonoko sent to me. I was excited and my tummy had flitter-fluttering butterflies in it. I copuld barely sit straight an calm!

I giggled again, and told them,** _'Detective was the first thing that came into my mind, and the only detective I can remember is Detective Conan. I don't know if he'll reply, I really doubt he's still got load.'_**

More giggles, messages and calls were shared, until Anna screamed in the middle of our call, staring disbelievingly at her sister's phone.

"Anna-chan! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! OH my GOSH, Mikan-chan he replied!" Our call was shifted from our mobile phones to their laptop and my IPad, so we can see each other's reaction via Video Call. As their faces became visible through the screen, I giggled. Nonoko looked just as excited as when one of our class jesters, Kitsuneme, whom she has a crush on, admitted that he liked her too. Anna was in disbelief; her eyes widely open and her mouth agape, like when she accidentally shouldered the best tea she made out of the table.

"What did he say?"

"He said... _'Who are you?' _Oh My Gosh, Mikaaaan! What'll I say?!" Nonoko, nearly yelling, squealed.

"T-tell him you're Detective Conan! Wait! He's got load! Gotta text him!"

Both of us went punching stuff on our phones, Anna guiding Nonoko with the words. In three minutes, he replied to my "Hello." He only just greeted me back with a _hi,_ but it already made me jittery. My heart thumped wildly in response. Anna and Nonoko were still giggling madly.

I had a small conversation with Natsume-texting, of course- and managed to survive through his dry replies. I asked him what he was doing, where they have been, his plans, I didn't forget about the weather, and until the discussion went to the _graduation,_ which will be the beginning of the next milestone of every person's life- seventh grade, Junior High School. The thought frightens me a little, but makes me proud as well to be a graduate of Alice Academy Elementary Division.

I reminded him of the promise he and I made the other day.

_"Ne, Natsume?"_

_"What?"_

_"Will you tell me your crush in Graduation?"_

_"Hmm... maybe." He gave me a small smile. My heart bounced... or more like had a seriously deadly seizure._

_"Well, you can tell me now."_

_"Hell no. Graduation it is." He was teasing me, the smile gone into a smirk. I playfully pouted and huffed,_

_"Fine."_

I smirked as I typed out the entries in my phone.

**_'Hey, Natsume. I didn't forget about our deal-your promise- the other day. So, you really meant that you'll tell me your crush on graduation right?'_**

I can't see, but I know he's smirking. Guess what I got?

_**'Maybe? :)'** _A playful answer with a question mark and a smiley. My damn heart went ricocheting in my chest.

* * *

******:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**FIN-:******-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

**DONE! So, did you guys enjoy? I hope you did! :) I'll appreciate every review of this! I'm shameful to ask, but will you guys leave me a review? A remark to my story? Please? It means a lot to me! ^_^ And kindly read my other one-shots too!**

**PLEASE: Favorite, Review, PM me if you have questions, and flame me in private messaging.**

**And by the way, this is my own experience, but it only is one friend, no twin. And my crush. SQUEAL! The name of my friend is Jesse, and yes ,she is a girl! She is- or was- our Valedictorian. My crush's name- ehem, initials are JBDN. :P Won't tell you! XD**

**Yep, we are in a mutual understanding. teehee~^.^**

**Lots of love,**

** Crimson Flares**


End file.
